


Friends with the Monsters

by AngelBaby76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels are Dicks, Angels vs. Demons, Anger, Dean in Hell, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Parental Bobby Singer, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving people, Hunting Things, The Family Business.  After his wife died, John took on this oath as he hunted the things that go bump in the night. He was sure of himself that he would be able to save people. One night in October, on what seemed a routine hunt, something goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Dean Winchester:**

Receives a call on his father's old phone and shocked to hear a young woman asking for his father. Dean does not tell the caller, who is Leia's sister, that John is dead. He agrees to meet Lucy.

 

**Sam Winchester:**

Teams up with Lucy on how to figure out what is going on with Leia and why she is being hunted by both angels and demons.

 

**Lucy Phillips:**

Half sister to Leia and went to college with Sam. She was best friends with Jessica and her and Sam became fast friends. After Jessica's death, Sam just disappeared and she was shocked that he left his dream behind. Years go by and after Lucy's mom dies, she finds a box labeled Leia. After finding a sticky note on a leather bound journal, she makes the phone call to John Winchester.

 

****

**Leia Matthews:**

Watched her father and mother be torn to shreds by some monster. The same monster that she had seen in her closet. Along with that one, she also has a man that appears to her. He seems different  thent he beast in her closet. Her secret is that she can communicate and see the spirits that are earthbound. What they tell her is that there is a huge war brewing in Heaven and God needs warriors to help them fight. That is why she's special. She was breed to be a solider.  She is bounced back and forth into foster homes until her mind breaks. She is thrown into a mental ward after confessing to her foster mother that she sees Demons at night and that she can talk to the dead, she is thrown into a mental ward. She is labeled as having Religion and schizophrenia.  Being in the ward for so long, she has shut herself off from the outside world. When she gets visitors, she tunes them out and just stares out the window. When Dean and Sam Winchester show up one day, she shows the firsts signs of socialization. It is slow going for Leia and it frustrates Dean when he can't get her to open up about what happened that night.

 

 **Jimmy Novak/Castiel** :

Has lost all memory of the angel that once resided inside of him. As a promise to his family, he checks himself into a mental ward where he encounters a beautiful young woman. From what he can gather from the other patients, she had been in this place since she was 15 years old. It wasn't a year after her parents died that she was committed. Since her time at the ward, she speaks only a handful of words. She keeps to herself and Jimmy slowly builds up her trust. Something inside of him tells Jimmy that he needed to protect this girl. 

 

**Bobby Singer:**

Kept the secret about what really happened the night Leia's parents had died. He wanted to take in the girl, but John was insistent that she be shipped of to the state. This angered Bobby more than anything because he grew up with Leia's mom. There is speculation about who Leia's real father is and Bobby is in the running.

 


	2. Prolouge: October 1998

 

The fourteen year old girl huddled under the covers of her bed, a flash light tucked between her shoulder and her cheek and a book in her hands. She was supposed to be in bed hours ago, but this was the only time she could read this book she got from her friend. A book that would never be allowed under this roof. Her religious parents would freak if they found her reading this book about a vampire. After hearing her friends rave about it, she just had to break the rules. She was almost to the last chapter of her book, when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Someone had knocked on the door and she heard the heavy footsteps of her dad as he walked past her door and down the steps. She thought she could hear raised voices, but with the howl of the wind outside, it was hard to tell. She picked up her book and was about to finish the last two pages, when she heard a soft rustle in the corner of her room. She kept her eyes on the page as her hands began to shake which made the book move right to left. It had been months since he last came to her room and the suddenness of him scared her. She lowered the book on her lap as she turned her head to where the white dresser sat in the corner. Standing next to the door and the dresser was her visitor. He was dressed in his usual attire: a tan over coat, black slacks and a black jacket. As she stared at him, her mother's piercing scream came from downstairs. “John! NO!” The sounds of shouting voices, a loud thump and a crash made her jump up from the bed making the book fall under her bed. She flung open her door as she heard the commotion and she took the steps two at a time. She screamed as she heard a loud pop coming from the living room. “Dad!” Her father was held up against the wall with a taller man in a dark jacket had him pinned. “Leia...run!” Her father's voice was hoarse as he screamed at his daughter.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardenway Motel, Pacific Missouri

The dumpy, run down motel sat in the outskirts of a small town. A motel that had been the bread and butter for Pacific Missouri, but now sat busted and broken. Only ten rooms made up this establishment with only one of them occupied, room six. In front of this room sat a black _Impala_ , dirty from the hours spent on the road. The car looked at tired as its occupants who had been in it, not two hours ago. One of these men sat at a table as he looked at his glass of Scotch.

Dean Winchester turned to look at his brother who was sitting up in the bed, with his long legs stretched out in front of him and his ever present lap top on his lap. The past year had been rough. He lost a good friend and he and Sam were trying to track him down, with no success. “Kinda quiet. No jobs?” Dean slid his eyes back to his glass and took a healthy sip. This was the way he relaxed. A good glass of Scotch and maybe later, an easy woman.

“Nothing.” Sam leaned back and scratched the back of his neck. “Looks like we have some free time. Everything seems kinda quiet.”

Dean snorted and reached over to the middle of the table and grabbed the bottle of Scotch. He took the cap off and poured the amber liquid into the glass tumbler. “Makes ya kinda suspicious don't it. I mean we need to be doing something here Sam. We just can't sit on our asses when he's missing.”

He was about to take another swig, when he heard a buzzing noise coming from the dufel bag he kept on the floor. He must have made a noise, because Sam looked up from the computer to see his brother just staring at the green army bag.

“What Dean?”Dean sat the glass tumbler back on the cracked table and pushed the chair back from the table. He reached the bag in two quick steps and yanked open the zipper. The buzzing was getting louder as he reached inside and rummaged through the contents. Sliver flasks, countless guns, a rosary, a sliver knife with ancient etchings, all of this he ignored. He found what he was looking for and lifted it up and just stared at it as it rang. “You do know how a phone works, right Dean?”

Dean turned to face Sam with the phone in his hands, his face ashen. “This is dad's old phone. No one should have this number and it shouldn't be ringing.” The phone grew silent as he tossed it on the bed next to Sam.

“Looks like they left a message.” Sam pointed to the phone as the screen turned green with an envelope symbol on the front. “Maybe you should listen to it.”

Dean let out a tired sigh and took the phone off the mattress and flipped it open. He was about to access the voice mail, when the phone vibrated in his hands. He noticed the number across the screen was out of state. “This is Dean.”

He was about to ask who was on the phone, when a small voice came on the other end, full of hesitation. “D..Dean _Wincheste_ r?” He could hear the anger in her voice as she spit out the last name.

“And I will ask again who is this? No one has this number anymore.” He looked at Sam as he put the phone on speaker.

“ _I'm sorry, but I came across this phone number in my mom's journal. Are you in any way related to John Winchester?”_

Dean let out a sigh and slowly sank to the edge of the mattress where he sat. He wasn't sure how to tell her, she really seemed in need of help. Her panic was evident in her shaky voice.“I'm sorry, but John Winchester...he died a few years ago.”

“ _Oh,”_ came the voice just a second later, “ _But he is your father? Did he happen to mention a case about eight years ago.”_

“Sweetheart, there have been so many cases they kinda blur into each other.” He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. “I'm gonna ask you again, who is this?”

 

“My name is Lucy Matthews. I'm calling about my sister Leia.”

 

Sam watched as Dean's face grew white and he watched the phone shake in his brother's hands. “Dean?”

 

* * *

_West Park Asylum, Missouri:_

He noticed her the moment he walked into the common room. She was tucked up into an over sized recliner, her knees to her chest and her arms hugging them to her. Her dark hair was pulled up into a pony tail and the ends grazed her shoulder. Her chin was placed on the top of her knees and she was watching the rain fall from the sky.

 

This was his second day here and he had been looking for the girl named Leia. The girl with the visions. He put on a smile as he walked through the common room to where the chair was located by the windows.

 

“Hi there,” He pointed to a chair that was across from her, separated by a coffee table. On this table lay a drawing pad and he looked down and noticed the drawing. She had drawn a car that she had shaded in black. “That's a pretty good picture.” She turned her head when he spoke and her blue eyes studied him. She didn't say a word as she turned back to the window, the glass streaked with rain. “Awesome storm huh? I just love the rain.” He cleared his throat and extended his hand across the table. “Jimmy Novak.”

 

Leia Matthews turned again as the man spoke and she looked down at his hand stretched across the table. In the eight years since coming to _West Park Asylum_ she had yet to interact with any of the patients. In the weekly groups sessions, she kept to herself, sitting away from everyone with her knees tucked into her chest and her feet propped up on the chair. The therapist gave up on her, frustrated in the lack of process. She was left alone and she preferred it that way.

 

Then this strange man shows up and he is chatting her up like they were old friends. She moved her feet off the chair and slowly stood up. Ignoring his hand, she reached down and grabbed the drawing pad. She turned from him only to turn back a second later and study him.

 

Jimmy kept the smile on his face as Leia studied him, but he felt his insides begin to shiver. There was so much emotion he saw in those ocean blue eyes of hers. Anger, confusion, sadness and hurt.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: Oscar's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam meet a girl who is not fond of the Winchester name

Dean had been a hunter since he was seven-years old. He was of age to know what his father did for a "living" and most would be shocked that a father would allow his son to hunt down the monters that luked in the shadows. What most people didn't know, that each monster they killed, brought them closer to the one that killed their mother. Dean grew to love it, because for the first time in his life, he felt like his father was proud of him.

However, Sam loathed the lifestyle and when he became older, he grew distant from his father and brother. His dream was to go to college and run away as far from this lifestyle as he could. When Sam got a full ride to Standford, he was excited. When he told his father, John kicked him out of the house. Sam turned his back on his family and dove into the college life. What Dean did after that, well Sam didn't care. Several years later, seeing his brother sitting across from him in that diner, he knew something was wrong. Since the call the previous night, Dean had been quiet. A sign that his brother was troubled over something.

"Two coffees, black."

Sam looked up as the waitress appread with the steaming mugs and smiled at her as she sat them down in front of Sam, than dean. "Are y'all ready to order?" She drawled as she took out a pencil that was perched behind her ear, nestled in the mess of brown hair that was stuffed into a bun. She tapped it to the order tab as she looked at Dean. "How about you handsome?" She winked at him, "What can I get you?"

"The special," Dean grumbled as he turned from the waitress and out the window that sat to his left. He was watching for the dark blue _Jeep_ , wishing she would get here already. He didn't hear Sam order anything as he took a sip of his coffee and waited.

"So, you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Sam took a sip of the bitter liquid and looked over at his brother. "You've been quiet."

Dean heard the bell above the door jingle and he turned his head and leaned forward a bit to get a better look of the door. A tall woman with blonde hair and a denim jacket stood at the hostess desk and began to look around the diner. When her eyes landed on Sam and Dean, a frown creased her forehead.

"So," She approached their table with an angry look on her face. "You must be Dean." She glared at him, then slid her eyes over to Sam who had looked up from his lap top "And I'm sorry, you are?"

Sam quickly shut the laptop and extended his hand "Sam..Winchester." Her features softened a bit as she took the younger Winchesters hand, studying him.

She half smiled as she took his hand. “So, are we gonna talk here?”

Dean leaned back in the booth and put his arm on the back and smiled at her. "I need to eat, been driving all night." He gestured to where Sam was sitting across from him. "Sit. Relax."

Lucy Phillips leaned down and placed both hands on the table as she stared Dean down with her blue grey eyes. "My sister is in a psych ward because of your father. So, no, I don't ahve time to 'relax'", She air quoted him and stood back up, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, I suggest you get that to go."

Sam shot Dean a puzzled look as he noticed him staring Lucy down. Sam was sure he saw a little but of fear mixed in with the anger. “Dean, what is this about?”

Lucy turned to Sam then turned her attention back to Dean. “What? You didn't tell you little brother what your father did? Huh? How he broke into our house and slaughtered my father.”

Dean quickly stood up from the table and reached into his pocket and plucked a few bucks and threw them next to the coffee mug. “Alright Sweetheart, we'll do it your way.” He reached his hand up and signalled the waitress who had his food in her hands. “Wrap this up, we have to go.”

* * *

 

The motel door slammed and Dean walked straight to the table where the bottle of Scotch was located. He grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap and took a swig. This was no time for glasses. He let out a breath and turned to face the woman that was now standing behind him. Sam came in quietly and he shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat down.

“You better start talking Sweetheart.” Dean grumbled as he held the bottle in his hands. “What the hell was that all about in the diner?” He watched as Lucy began to slowly pace back and forth between the table and the small kitchen area.

Lucy stopped pacing and turned to look at the older Winchester. She tried to ignore the one sitting on the bed right now. No she had to push him out of her mind for right now she had to focus on her sister. She placed her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. “The night my father was killed, a man broke into our house. My sister, Leia witnessed the whole thing. I only saw the after math but I saw two men run out of the house. I did some searching and found out your father was that man. I have a lot of questions, but right now, I have to focus on Leia.” She sniffed and removed her right hand from the pocket and rubbed her nose. “My sister..needs help..and I vowed I would never ask a Winchester for help. But..” She reached inside the inner pocket of her jacket and took out a folded up manilla envelope. “I got her records. Bobby Singer helped me to get these. He said that you two would be able to help. I'm willing to put away my anger, just this once.”

Dean looked at the folder and then over at Sam. “And why do you think this is our kind of bag?”

“Just read it. OK? Read it and call me.” She reached into her jacket again and walked over to Sam where she held the card out in front of her. “Call me. At this number. It's a disposable and it's not traceable. I know things. I hear things and I know it's gonna get bad. For some reason, my sister is in the middle of this and I need to know what.”

Sam stood up and took the card from her fingers and walked her to the door. He opened the door and smiled at her. “We will call.” When Sam closed the door he noticed that Dean had walked to the table and sat down and spread the Manila envelope open. From the look on his brother's face, Dean needed to be alone. “Do you want some help on that? I'm gonna go call Bobby and see what other information he can give us.”

Dean kept his gaze on the picture that was clipped on the folder. “NO...go ahead.” He sighed as he wiped his hands on his jeans. He reached for the bottle that was in front of him and took a huge swig as he looked at the photo. The same ocean blue eyes stared back at him. The one that haunted his nightmares. He closed his eyes as he tried not to think back to that night. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, giving him a second before he dove into that folder. He felt his stomach churn as he let out the breath and flipped the pages.

The churning in his stomach intensified as he read the doctors words. _Patient is unwilling to open up to anyone about the night her father has died. Patient admits she has “visions” and is certain angels have been sent to take her away. Patient continues to have night terrors and will scream for hours at night. Patient has shut down completely and her involvement in group sessions has stopped. No longer counseling the patient. Diagnosing the patients as paranoid schizophrenic and religious psychosis._

“Son of a bitch!” Dean took the folder and threw it up against the wall where it split in two and sent the papers fluttering to the floor. He watched as her photo fell to the floor and stared up at him. What his father did Dean was now responsible. He turned around when he heard the door open and Sam walked into the room.

“Bobby wants us to get her out of there. He had an informant on the inside and something bad is going down in that hospital.”

Dean let out a sigh and put his hands in his hair. “I'll go in. Pose as a patient and see about getting her out.”

“Alright, let's do this.”

Dean walked over to the folder and began to scoop up the papers and stuff them back inside, trying not to look at her picture. “No. I need you on the outside Sammy.”

“Dean...whatever happened back then, it's not your fault. Don't go in there without help Dean. If it's as bad as Bobby says it is...”

“This is on me Sam. OK? I don't want to talk about it right now OK? I need you on the outside. “

Sam let out a sigh and then rubbed his face in frustration. “OK. Fine. You win.”

**

Leia kept her head down as she walked inside the room, wondering why she even bothered. No one seemed to care that she just sat in the corner, not talking to anyone. Her dark hair framed her face as she walked past the group and took a chair off in the corner.

The door closed and she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she noticed a man with dark hair, horn rimmed glasses and a blue sweater vest walked into the room. He glared at Leia for a second before he took his chair that was placed in front of the circle. He crossed his right leg over his left and clasped his hand around his knee. He smiled at the five other patients that sat to his left and to his right.

“Good afternoon everyone. I see a new face, so I'm going to introduce myself.” He placed a hand on his chest. “I'm Dr. Fuller and I'm your group therapist. Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves.” He turned to the young man that was to his immediate right and smiled.

“I'm Dean...Dean Winchester.” He smiled as he looked at the patients, than turned his attention to the woman that was sitting off in the corner, far away from everyone. She had been looking out the window, but when he spoke, she turned to look at him. Dean felt his heart jam in his chest as he noticed her blue eyes. He then noticed a long jagged scar on the inside of her arm. It began at the crook in her wrist and ran all the way up to her elbow.

“Welcome.” The room said in unison.

“Dean..why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself.”

Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. From this vantage point, the girl in the corner was in his line of sight and he watched her as he spoke. “I was referred by a Dr. Babar, in, uh Springfield.”

“OK, why don't you tell us, if you don't mind, what made him admit you. The first step in recovery is admission.”

Dean glanced over to the woman who was staring at him with those blue eyes of hers. “I..uh...had this friend..who was an Angel.”

The man next to Dean smiled. “Like an Angel on your shoulder?”

“Not really. He's name was Castiel and he wears a trench coat.” He saw her visibly flinch and she dropped her legs to the floor. She looked like she was about to spring up from her seat. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly opened.

“Hmm..hmmm..interesting.” Dr. Fuller placed a finger under his chin as he began to rub. “And when did this started.”

“When I came back from hell.”

There was silence in the room as everyone turned to look at Dean. The visible sound of the clock ticking seemed so loud. He saw that the woman in the corner was still looking at him as if trying to figure him out.

Dr. Fuller clapped his hand and stood up from the chair. “OK. Well..I think that's time for now. Why don't we break for lunch and be sure to come back to the common room for game night.”

She was out of the door before Dean could even put his chair up and catch her. He followed her down the hall to where the small eating area was located. He watched as she took a tray and proceeded to take a corner table.

He impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for the patients to go through the line and then he walked past the tables and slid in across from her. She looked up from her salad and looked shocked to see another person. He put his fork down and extended his hand. “Hi, I'm Dean.” He moved his hand up and down as he held it across the table. “It's impolite to not accept a hand shake.”

  
Leia felt her heart hammer in her chest as she looked up to see the man sitting across from her. It was the same man that had been in group and up close, she could see how handsome he really was. His eyes were so green and his jaw was shaded with the beginnings of a beard.

It took her a second to process that he was even sitting across from her. Except for Jimmy, no one gave her the time of day. Then he slid his hand across from the table. She panicked, not sure what to do, feeling her anxiety build. But something about his green eyes and the way he smiled at her, seemed to relax her. For the first time in years, she reached with a shaky hand and placed it into his larger ones. As his hand closed around hers, she felt the callouses on his palms and the scars on the back of his hand.

He smiled at her. “That's better.” He looked down at her tray to see the unopened container of chocolate pudding. “Ahh man, is that the last one?” He noticed that she wasn't looking at him, but instead down at his chest. He looked down to see the amulet that he wore, was hanging out of his shirt. He picked up the leather strap and lifted it up. “What? You like this?” His mouth slid up into a smirk. “I'll make you deal, give me that last one and I'll let you wear this for a bit.” He slid the strap over his head and laid it in the palm of his hand. “Deal?”

He watched as her hand slowly inched forward and he could see it shaking. When her hand was just an inch from it, she reached a finger out and touched the leather strap. She jerked back so quickly almost as if she touched a hot stove. Her eyes grew wide as she scooted back in her chair, almost tripping over feet. She placed a hand over her ears and began to scream a scream born of fear.

Dean felt the prickles on the back of his neck as Leia screamed and he was tossed to the side as the orderlies pushed past him and yanked her to the floor. He was shocked at the way they treated and he was helpless as she was drug out of the cafeteria screaming.

When he turned he noticed a man standing by the table and Dean was shocked to his core. He shook his head in disbelief. “Cass? What the hell are you doing here?”

The man smiled at Dean and tilted his head. He then looked down at his own self. “Oh..yes..silly me..you think of me as the angel that once asked me to be his host..no..I'm afraid you friend is no longer...hmmm..here?”

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Three

Dean walked into the lunch room and was a little shocked and surprised to see Leia was in her usual spot, up against the window and staring out at the world. An untouched tray of mashed potatoes and congealed gravy sat in front of her and she looked tired. He had a nice conversation with Jimmy and learned that she had been in here since she was 15. She never talked to anyone, never socialized and pretty much kept to her self. 

Two days had passed since she was taken to solitary confinement for her attack on the orderlies. As they were dragging her down the hall he could here her screaming and from what he could gather, she actually bit and scratched one. He couldn't blame her. He would have done the same thing. 

He held his tray to him as he walked towards the corner table that sat next to the window. He placed the tray on the table and smiled. “Hey, this seat taken?” 

When Leia turned to look at Dean, he flinched a moment as he saw the bruising on her cheek. It was an ugly shade of yellow, black and green. She looked at Dean than shook her head, turning her gaze back to the window. 

Dean slid the chair back and sat down, picked up his fork and took a huge bite of his mashed potatoes. His smile faded from his face as he chewed the food slowly in his mouth. “Gross.” he took his napkin and spit the mashed potatoes into his napkin. He looked up to see that Leia had a hint of a smile on her face. “You knew they were gross didn't you?” He winked at her as he took a sip of his coffee. He watched as she moved her feet off the chair and lean over to her tray. She plucked the container of pudding that sat next to her water. Blue eyes framed with dark, thick lashes looked up at him as she cradled the pudding in her hands. She extended her hand over to the middle and slowly opened up her hands. Dean looked at the pudding, than up at her face, wincing again at the bruise. “For me?” 

Leia nodded and bend her head down, her dark hair falling into her face as she whispered. “Yes.” Her voice was hoarse and scratchy from screaming two days straight. 

“Thank you.” 

Leia nodded and slid her chair out as she quickly took her tray and headed for the door. Dean looked down at the pudding cup in his hands and smiled. If that wasn't progress, he didn't know what was. He was hoping that soon, he could be able to crack that shell even more. He wanted to pick her brain about what she was seeing and for how long. 

Leia slowly walked to the common room, confused as to what happened in the dinning area. It had been years since she interacted with anyone in this place and there was something about the man with the green eyes and freckles that called out to her. He seemed familiar to her, but the details were hazy. Just like a lot of other things. 

How long had it been since she seen the outside world? When her sister visited once a month, she would bring pictures and show Leia her travels. But it only depressed her even more. She just wanted to have a normal life and not this life. Not a life based on nightmares and shadow people. 

After dinner, she was trying to find Dean, but he was no where to be found. Instead, she found Jimmy sitting at the game table a game of checkers placed in front of him. She watched as he played by himself, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

He must have sensed she was looking at him, because he raised his head and a huge smile played on his face. “Leia, hey, you want to play?” He watched her eyes dart around the room, then settle back on him. From the years he had spent being Castiel's vessel, he had seen the plight this angel had protecting her. But from what? That part was kept from him no matter how tried he had to extract it. 

Leia nodded and pulled her hair back from her face and fastened it with a black hair tie. She pulled at the hem of her blue PJ bottoms and sat cross legged in the chair. She smiled at Jimmy from across the table. 

Jimmy was a little taken back by her smile, not used to seeing it on her face. But boy, did it light her features up. Her blue eyes sparkled as he pointed at the black piece. 

He wasn't sure why he did, but something compelled him to lean over and put his hand over hers that was holding the checker piece. “Leia, have faith.”He felt her shaking as he gently let go of her hand and stood up from the table. “Excuse me, I have somewhere else to be.” He looked over his shoulder as he noticed Dean had walked into the common room. He looked back to Leia to see that she was watching Dean walk over to the television and sit down. “He was sent here to help Leia. Trust him.” 

Leia watched as Jimmy left the common room and she felt her anxiety kick up, so she walked over to where her chair was located and sat down in the recliner. She reached to the coffee table and opened the drawer to find a large drawing pad and a sketch pencil. She opened the pad and happened to notice that Dean was sitting on the couch watching her. 

He realized that he had been caught watching her so he quickly turned his attention back to the television. He let out a sigh as he placed his feet on the coffee table and flipped through the stations. 

Leia looked up from her drawing as she heard him shout and he turned his head and smiled at her and then pointed with the remote at the screen. “Dr. Sexy M.D., ever see it?” She slowly shook her head _no_ and Dean took his feet off the table and gestured to the couch. “Come on over and I'll give you the run down.” 

Leia hesitated for a second than shut the drawing pad and tucked it under her arm as she padded along the tile, feeling the coolness under her feet. The couch wasn't very big and he took up half of it. She slowly sat down and placed the pad on the table and leaned back into the couch. She tucked her feet underneath her and she reached up and twirled a piece of dark hair around her finger. She listened to Dean as he explained the show to her, loving his deep husky voice. 

As his attention was on the show, she took the chance to look him over. Underneath his white T-shirt she could see the muscles of his chest and the hardness of his abs. On his hands she could see the many scars and cuts along his knuckles. This man fought a lot. 

Dean stopped talking as he felt something brushing his arm and he looked down to see that Leia was tracing a long scar he had on his forearm. A gift he got in the many battles he endured. 

As her fingers traced the scar on his right arm, she noticed a fresh one poking out form under the sleeve of his T-shirt. She took her fingers and slid the cuff up and gasped as she saw the hand print that had been burned into his flesh. She looked up at him as she noticed his green eyes were studying her. Her fingers shook as she traced the puckered flesh. 

When her fingers slid over the flesh an image exploded into her mind. It was the man sitting next to her, but this time he was stretched out on a rack. Large hooks were embedded into his shoulders, his thighs and his sides. His face was bloodied as he screamed out a name. 

“Leia.”Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up at his face, which confused her. Wasn't she just sitting on the couch. “Leia...hey..are you OK?” She felt his hands skim over her body, looking for some kind of injury. She felt him helping her back on the couch and something cold was pressed into her hand. “Some water.”  
Leia took a careful sip of the water, the glass sloshing as her hands were shaking. Dean took his hands and wrapped them around hers to steady the cup. “You OK?” 

She nodded and handed him the cup. “W..what...happened?” 

Dean was taken back a minute as she uttered those words to him. From the way her voice shook, it had been sometime since she did. “I don't know..you tell me.” He studied her with those green eyes and she noticed the compassion in them. Not pity, not sorrow, not fear, or the look that people thought she was crazy, but compassion. 

Leia shook her head as she pulled back from him a minute. “I..can't..” 

Dean reached over with his hand and placed it on hers. “Look at me Princess. You aren't crazy, OK? I know what you are going through. I understand. But you have to trust me.”

 

* * *

 

_Sioux Fall, Iowa_

_Singer Auto Salvage:_

“You could use a break.” 

Sam looked up from his lap top that was placed upon a table that was crammed with dusty, dirty books. He loved Bobby like a uncle, but he swore the old man needed to come to terms with technology. 

Standing before him stood Lucy with a tray of food and an ice cold beer in her hand. He rubbed his hands over his tired face. He stretched his arms to the side and felt his spine pop. He lost all track of time and he was shocked to see that it was night time outside. Had he been sitting at this computer all day? 

“Hey, yeah thanks.” Sam was a little pleased to see Lucy, she was a welcome distraction. They had been at Bobby's for over a week and he found out how easy she was to talk to. She was book smart and once or twice he found her nose buried in some book of Bobby's. She soaked up the supernatural world and had a passion for it. She had been of use helping Sam with research. 

She pulled a chair out from across him and sat down. “I thought maybe you could use some good food.” 

Sam smiled down at the sandwich and as the meat and cheese hit his nose, he realized just how hungry he was. “You made this?” 

“I did. I know my way around the kitchen, Sam Winchester.” She reached over to his plate and took a potato chip off his plate. She smiled around the chip as he took a huge bite of the sandwich. “So is this what you do? You're brother does the grunt work and you sit behind a computer.” 

Sam let out a sigh. “I wish it was that easy Lucy..but it's a lot more complicated than that.” He sat the sandwich on his plate and dusted the crumbs off his hands. He took the bottle of beer and took a swallow. “Lucy, I need to know what happened that night. If we can help Leia, I need to know what we are up against.” 

Lucy let out a sigh and leaned forward and placed her arms on the table. 'Not much to tell. I was asleep and I heard screaming coming from downstairs. By the time I got into the living room, Dad was on the floor...” She paused as she shook her head and looked away from Sam to where the window was located. Outside she could see the maze of junkyard cars that made up the property. It was almost as if Bobby was shutting himself out from the outside world, just like her sister. “I then saw this man had Leia up against the wall and he had this knife held up to her throat. Then I noticed this second man, an older man, shout something. It..it sounded like Latin to me. And my father began to scream as this black smoke came out from his mouth. “ 

Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he heard Lucy tell him the story. “He..he was possessed?” 

Lucy nodded and looked at the half eaten chip in her hand. “Yeah..I didn't know it then, but I started to do my research. See..growing up..Leia would confided in me and tell me she saw things..at night...in the shadows. I tried to get her to tell me who they were and what they wanted, but she seemed so afraid. It was more than our mother could take and she locked Leia up in the mental ward.” 

“Back at the diner, you told Dean that our father slaughtered yours...how do you know it was him?” 

Lucy leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Sam for a good minute, not sure she should say anything. “There was someone who came to me. Told me that I must find the Winchesters. They were trying to protect Leia that night, but our dad was possessed first.” 

“Who was this man?” 

Lucy turned her gaze from the window and looked at Sam. “There is a reason he is missing. He betrayed his kind and was punished for it. His name was Castiel. He told me that the two men in the house that night was your father...and your brother Dean.”

 


	6. Chapter Four

Dean knew where he could find her, in the same place he always found her after breakfast. He walked into the common room to see several patients scattered throughout the brightly lit room. Some were playing board games, a few were watching a television program. As he walked further into the room, he stuffed his hands into the pocket of the blue robe he wore and saw her sitting in the black over stuffed chair. Her legs were tucked up underneath her and that ever present drawing pad was on her lap. He watched as she concentrated on the page her hands moving as she shaded the picture.

“Hey, good morning. Missed you at breakfast.”

Leia lifted her head as she heard the husky voice to see Dean standing before her. She quickly checked out his apparel. “Powered eggs aren't my thing?” She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and continued with the drawing. She glanced up over the pad as she noticed Dean took a seat across from her.

“Yeah, me either. Man, I could really go for some hash browns and real coffee.” He watched her face hoping to see that smile of hers he had grown to love. But for some reason, she seemed to have taken a step back. He tilted his head as he watched her draw. “You OK?”

Leia paused her hand above the drawing and sighed. She shook her head and looked back down at her hands. “It's my birthday today,” she said in a small voice.

Dean tried to see what she was drawing, but the way she held the pad, it was blocked from his view. “Well..happy birthday Princess.” He noticed that she was glancing over his shoulder, so he shifted his position so he could look. He saw two orderlies who were standing near some tables and they were staring at her and Dean. When he turned back around to face Leia, he noticed that she had scooped up her drawing pad and was quickly walking out of the common room.

* * *

 

It was quiet in the ward and Leia was in her element. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed and the drawing pad in her lap. Her hands flew across the pad as she began to draw an image in her head. She wasn't sure what she was drawing or why, but it felt as if an invisible hand was guiding hers. Her black outs were becoming more frequent and she wasn't sure what caused them.

She had been sitting on her bed just meditating when the urge to pick up her drawing pad had overcome her. So, she picked up her pencil and started to scribble. She hadn't realized someone had even come into her room, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Dean had planned out sneaking to her room when the other patients had settled in for the night. Thanks to his charm, he was able to snag something from a nurse and with a smile on his face, he walked down the hallway to where her room was located.

He noticed her door was open, which was not uncommon. The rules in the hospital were lax and patients were able to come in and out of each others rooms if they wished. When he walked inside, he stopped.

She was sitting on her bed with the drawing pad in her lap and she was staring blankly at the page as her left hand moved around in circles. “Leia....” He placed the two bottles on the table and slowly walked to her bed, not sure what to do. She seemed to be in her own little world. He reached down and touched her shoulder. “Hey, Princess.”

At the touch on her shoulder she jumped and knocked the pad off her lap snapping her out of her trance. It took her a good minute before she realized Dean was standing above her. She took her hands that were shaking and brushed her hair from her face. “I'm sorry...you just scared me.”

“You OK? You seemed a little out of it.” He glanced down at the pad to see that it landed face up and he was able to see the picture. It was of a building that kinda looked like the hospital and it was surrounded by what looked like people with wings flying around the perimeter. He felt the prickles on the back of his neck stand on end.

Leia noticed the two bottles on the table and she looked up at him. “What is that?”

Dean smiled and walked over to the table and took the bottles in both his hands. He held one out to her and gently shook it. “Well..I wanted beer..but..this will have to do.”

Leia took the bottle from his hands, her fingers lightly brushed his. She turned the bottle around so she could see the label and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Peach Nehi. Oh man, this is my favorite.”

Dean smiled and sat on the edge of her bed as she swung her legs around to the side of the bed and dangled them off the edge. “Oh..and this.” He reached into the back of his PJ bottoms and pulled out a cellophane package. “Happy birthday Princess.”

She looked at him for a second than down at her hands and she instantly felt her eyes tear up. “Dean..wh..where did you..?”

“I have my ways.” He winked at her as he put the bottle to his lips and took a long swallow of the drink. He looked back over to see that she was looking at him, her eyes shining with tears.

“Thank you Dean.” She looked down at the Twinkies in her hands. “My mom...she uh..used to wake me up on my birthday and we would go out to breakfast. What ever I wanted. We made the whole day of it. Shopping, lunch, dinner. Then..” She let out a shaky breath. “Then..she would make this cake out of Twinkies.”

“She sounds like a pretty cool mom.”

“She was.” Leia whispered. She turned her head to see that Dean was still studying her.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers. When he pulled back, her eyes were wide. “Leia..what..>”

She shook her head as she clasped a hand over her ears. “It's so loud...their voices...” She let out a gasp as she leaned forward.

Dean felt a rumble underneath his feet and then the lights above his head began to flicker. The hunter in him awoken and he was instantly on his feet, but he was rocked back and forth as the building began to sway back and forth. The static roar that had just been in the background, was now beginning to increase. He gasped as he clamped his hands over his ears as the lights above his head exploded.

Dean grabbed Leia's hand and drug her off the bed as they ran into the hallway where several patients had staggered out of their rooms, screaming as their eyes and mouths were burned out of their heads, blood pouring down their faces.

When they entered the common room Dean was halted as Jimmy stood before him, his head cocked to the side. Except this wasn't Jimmy anymore. “Cass, what the hell is happening?”

Castiel turned his head to look at Leia and she quickly took several steps backwards and was stopped by the table. He then turned his attention back to Dean. “We have to get her out of her Dean. They discovered where she was.” His bright blue eyes fixed back on Leia who was visibly afraid. He stepped towards her and lifted his hand up to her. She closed her eyes, feeling very afraid of him. “Do not fear me Leia. I am on your side.” He turned to Dean. “Get her out of here. We don't have much time.”

 


End file.
